vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Therestina Kihara Lifeline
|-|Therestina= |-|Custom Powered Suit= |-|Large Powered Suit= Summary Therestina Kihara Lifeline is a researcher of Academy City, the captain and leader of MAR (Multi Active Rescue) and one of the members of the Kihara family. As Gensei's granddaughter, Therestina was part of his experiments on achieving SYSTEM, being the first person used to create Ability Body Crystal. Desiring to continue with her grandfather's experiments on overloading espers, Therestina tried to use Kiyama Harumi's comatose students and the sample collected by Gensei from her to create a Level 6, but she was stopped by Misaka Mikoto and her allies, and was later thrown into prison. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B physically, 9-A/9-C with anti-barrier revolver shotgun, likely 8-C with Railgun Replica | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Therestina Kihara Lifeline Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Esper, Member of the Kihara family, Captain of MAR Powers and Abilities: High intellect, knowledgeable on hand-to-hand combat, firearms and powered suits | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, anti-barrier revolver shotgun, Railgun | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can fire the clamps attached to its arms as a projectile Attack Potency: Athlete level | Wall level physically (Should be superior to her HsPS-15), Small Building level and Street level with anti-barrier revolver shotgun, likely Building level with Railgun (Comparable to Misaka Mikoto's coin Railgun) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Physically it should be stronger than smaller powered suits) Speed: Athletic Human | Likely Subsonic (Should be superior to her HsPS-15) | Likely Subsonic (Could chase a Lamborghini Gallardo) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class '''| '''Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Athletic Human | Likely Building level (Should be superior to a HsPS-15, survived Mikoto's Railgun which overpowered her own's) | Likely Small Building level (Should be comparable to a HsPS-15) Stamina: Above average | High | High Range: Human melee range | Likely tens of meters with shotgun, dozens of meters with Railgun | Dozens of meters with clamps Standard Equipment: None notable | Custom Powered Suit, anti-barrier revolver shotgun, Railgun | Custom Powered Suit, Gigantic Advanced Movement Armor Intelligence: High, she's an Academy City researcher and member of the Kihara family. Therestina is the creator of Capacity Down, an anti-esper device capable of affecting even Level 5s like Misaka Mikoto, and developed her own portable railgun using data from Mikoto's own technique. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'MAR Captain:' As leader of MAR, Therestina has some skill in hand-to-hand combat and in the use of firearms. Additionally, she's a skilled pilot of powered suits, having used an HsPS-15, a custom powered suit and a Gigantic Advanced Movement Armor. *'Custom Powered Suit:' As the leader of MAR, Therestina can use an exclusive custom powered suit, superior to the mass-produced HsPS-15s MAR and other Academy City forces have. Like all powered suits, it enhances the user's mind and body for combat purposes. The custom powered suit wields an anti-barrier revolver shotgun and a prototype Railgun replica. It's also used by Therestina to pilot the Gigantic Advanced Movement Armor. **'Railgun:' A large lance-like weapon developed by Therestina using data from Misaka Mikoto's signature technique. The weapon opens up like an umbrella before shooting. According to Therestina, it's supposed to be stronger than Mikoto's Railgun, but she was proven wrong when her weapon was overpowered and defeated by the original. *'Gigantic Advanced Movement Armor:' A large mechanical powered suit used by MAR. The unit has no weapons, but with its large size it can practically overpower most opponents it may encounter. It also seems to be capable of defending itself against electric shocks. Its most notable attributes are the clamps that are attached to its arms, which can be used for smashing and grasping things. Most uniquely they can be fired as projectiles, though once fired the clamps are no longer usable and cannot be returned to the arm, so the pilot can simply eject the arm from the unit and replace it with one of the two additional arms on the suit's back. Finally, the mechanical unit makes use of rollers under its feet, which makes it more mobile. Since it is used by MAR and due to being colored yellow (for high visibility), plus its large size and durability, it can be inferred that the mechanical unit's original purpose is heavy-duty rescue operations. Key: Base | Custom Powered Suit | With Gigantic Advanced Movement Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8